The Gods Secret
by EpicDinosaur123
Summary: Gaia got stronger by the decade, the gods got worried so the created a child with all of their powers but Gaia saw this and sent her earth minions to kidnapped the child and put her down on earth in an orphanage so she would never know her fate...so now briony lives in an orphange her best friends percy,grover,rue percy's little sister and vanity rue's friend


Briony's P.O.V

i woke up to find 2 little presents on my bed, both of them wrapped poorly in newspaper, next to them a set clothes, new clothes by the looks of today is my birthday and i usually get one present from the whole orphanage they all pitch in but, see i'm the oldest at sixteen now,the rest are 13 or under, the older ones left at my age or adopted, but hey i guess i don't catch anyone's eye.

i crawled to the bottom of my bed to greet the badly wrapped presents, i picked up the first one, it was small and long and covered in sellotape, so yea it took me about 5 minutes tops to unwrap it but it revealed a long velvet black with a note on ;

Dear Briony,  
happy birthday we all pitched in for all so enjoy  
love EVERYONE !  
xxxx

a small smile spread across my face, i opened up the box to find a silver necklace with a small horse shoe with small diamonds inbeded (SP?), a sliver 4 leaf clover and the word luck written in small letters , my smile grew bigger as pushed my blondes bangs to i could clip it on my neck.

i opened the next present which only had one line of sellotape holding it all together, i opened it to find the same note that was on the first, this was a large box that had converse written all over it, when i opened it i found a pair of black and white high heel converses they were a size six a bit big for me but i'll make em fit

i looked over to the set of clothes that were sitting neatly in a pile with a note on top of them;

Dear Briony!,  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY!cannot believe your 16 already it seems like only yesterday you appeared on, i am away out taking the younger ones to swimming so you have the house to yourself so help your self to the fridge! there's also £200 pounds on the microwave, there is a package left for you at the door i left it on the coffee table in the living room  
happy birthday !  
love  
kate,kelly,rob,john,michelle and joey (but mostly kate)  
xooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

i glanced down at the clothes to see they were the clothes in the window at the clothes over bros.([polyvore]) i looked over to the alarm clock 1:15 great i was meeting Rue,Percy,Grover and Vanity at half past they wanted to take me to the mall for lunch and presents

i left my room dressed,went down to the kitchen, grabbed the house phone and phoned rue's mobile

me: hello?

Rue: Hey Briony! happy birthday

me: thanks, do you want to grab everyone and bring them here before we leave

rue: thats sounds awesome! hey briony?

me:yeah

rue: never mind i'll see your gifts when i get there

me: K! see ya in ... half an hour !?

rue: tops! bye!

me: bye!

i hung up the phone and made my way to the fridge when the door went, now the first thought that popped in to my head was rue but she couldn't of made it that fast. I made my way to the door to meet a pair of dreamy blue eyes, sandy blonde hair and a gorgeous smile

me: oh hi... may i help you ?

?: yeah my name is...fred and i heard it was your birthday so here

he handed me a lovely golden braided basket with a card on top

me:oh wow thank yo-

when i looked up fred was gone in his place a golden card, i bent down to pick it up on it said

Fred Pearl

need a ride then call me on

07985324452 **(a/n dont call it fake number)**

i looked back at the basket in my other hand it had a bottle of 1884 wine? a blue owl, a little golden deer, a box full of make-up, an i-phone, small silver robot, a small knife, a lovely peach sea stone, a small pink ring, an i-pod and a lovely em-brioded (sp?) hairband

i walked back into the house and put the basket of gifts on the coffee table next to a small present with sky blue paper and a white slik ribbon

i walked back into the kitchen made myself scrambled egg, potato scones and pancakes with honeycomb syrup, i sat back into the livingroom and turned to channel 5 were mulan was on! by the time i finished my breakfast the door chapped and someone walked in

Rue- [polyvore]  
Vanity- [polyvore]  
Percy- [polyvore]  
Grover- [polyvore]

they all had party hats or paper crowns on with a party blower in the mouth

all of them: *muffled* SURPRISE!

me: awww guys!

i ran up kissed grover and percy on the cheeks and gave rue and vanity a huge hug but rue and percy had there eyes fixed on the basket

percy: who got you this

me: ermm this guy called fred showed up to the door right after you hung up on me weird huh?... anyways i now have 2 presents to open while you's are here !

grover: got anything to eat ?

me: yeah sure in the fridge

grover left with his little waddle, Percy sat on the arm of my chair while rue and vanity sat on the 3 seater. i bent over and pick up the sky blue box and unwrapped it, inside was a lovely necklace ( [polyvore] )

Vanity and Rue: Woah

vanity: who's that from

me: i don't kn...

percy: hey look there's a note

a note was taped to the lid of the box, Percy bent of and ripped it of the top

rue: read it out loud

grover: yeah ! read it out loud

grover came running in with a bag full of lettuce in his hand and a handful in his mouth, he sat on the 3 seater happily chewing away

percy: "Dear briony  
we send our smiles and hugs to you on your 16 birthday, we hope the gifts aren't a bit much but your 16 so what the heck! enjoy your gifts! we hope the see you very soon if things go as planned "

it's been signed buy a lightning bolt

me: who does aht nowdays, come on lets get this beautiful necklace on my neck and get theses basket of gifts upstairs and head to the mall and dots spot!

rue: yeah sure...ermm vanity, grover do you want to help briony upstairs with the gifts i uh... percy can i talk to you for a moment... if you dont mind ?

me: no, of course i'll just quickly go upstairs get a jacket and then go to the kitchen and get the money

percy: i'll get aht dont worry

a smile spread across my face before i left the room with Vanity and Grover.

Rues P.O.V

I waited till i could them in the the room before i look at Percy

Me: you dont think...

Percy: i hope not she would of been claimed ages ago

Me: i know so what are we going to do?

Percy: we keep an eye on her, make sure everythings human okay?

Me: Ok...

Briony's P.O.V

I walk down the stairs with a wad of cash, my new iphone and ipod from the mysterious basket, the ipod already had my favourite songs on it which i found weird. Rue and Percy had the door open waiting for us. We left for the mall!

Me: You know what i find weird?

Percy,Grover,Rue and Vanity: what ?

me: that grover and percy are in the mall without complaining.

grover: i'm here partly because they nacho's the sell are the best

me: gee i feel loved

grover: your welcome

me: what about you then percy?

percy: its my best friends birthday!

a huge cheesy grin spread across my face, grover ran over to dot's spot where they sell the BEST nacho's, we ran after him but he was already in the cue so we got a table at the very back, we grover came over he had 3 large nacho's 2 for him 1 for all of us, he also had 5 large drinks one for each of us and about 20 napkins

me: you one strange little boy

about 10 minutes past and they were so fun we were all trying to see how many napkins grover could fit into his mouth when a familiar voice spoke

?: well well briony baby how ya been ?

me: GO away roy

roy : oh but baby i'm just getting started

he grabbed my arm and hoisted me up where i met his chest

percy: HEY leave her alone

roy: nahhh not until i find out who she really is

me: what do you mean

roy put a finger to my lips

roy: shhhhhhhhhh the power radiates off you

me: uhhhhhhh i don't...

roy: shhh i will enjoy eating you

he began to open his mouth and he had horrible yellow shark teeth but then all of a sudden his eyes shut tight and he fell to the floor, vanity behind him

me: Vanity... what the...

vanity: Vulcan death grip, hurry we only have 2 minutes, maybe less depending on what he is... so run?

Rue: Run!

percy grabbed my hand i would of blushed but i was utterly confused

we raced through the crowds knocking over shopping bags, what i heard in the distance was worser than my teacher Mrs Keenan scratching her nails down the chalk bored, this sound was the same but mixed with the sound of someone trying to shatter glass with there voice, i turned around to see a thing with 4 torn bat-like wings, talons for claws and pink scaly skin

percy: BRIONY!

percy pulled my wrist out the door of the mall and to the parking lot, i turned around to see if we lost the thing (i'm going to call it IT) but only to met its yellow eyes, IT grabbed my by the neck with one of its talons and slammed me against a white van (i'm totally sure i created a dent i hit it that hard) he held up his free claw and raised it to the air

IT: it be ashamed to kill you baby i thought you and me what we had was real

i struggled under my breath but i finally got to say something

me: we had nothing

he was about to bring his claws crashing down when he hesitated he looked down to his side and i did the same i saw the tip of a dagger that had punctured it way through IT's body

IT stumbled backwards and pulled the dagger out from behind screeching in pain when instead of blood sand poured out his womb, he turned towards vanity and rue, vanity was in the potion as though she just threw the knife , rue had a deep sea coloured brush in her hand but when she clicked the bottom of the brush it turned into a long sliver sword that looked well balanced in her hands, she lured forward stabbing IT in the shoulder IT dropped to the ground screaming in more agony, rue flipped her dyed white hair out of her face to get a better look at IT

Rue: WHY are you here ?!

she held her sword at IT's neck

IT: like i would tell you, even if you kill me i will be back but with reinforcements dont worry baby i will have my revenge son and daughter of poseidon

IT pointed towards rue and percy

IT: you daughter of ares

he pointed towards vanity who shot him a growl through her chopped black hair

IT: even you saytr

he pointed to grover who had a sudden interest in his t-shirt

IT: and especially you ma sweet thing... daughter of the gods

he pointed to me

those were his last words as rue sliced his neck clean off and POOF he vaporized into yellow dust

me: WHAT was that thing?! and why did he call you vanity daughter of ares,you grover a saytr, you's 2 percyb and rue daughter of posidean and me a daughter of the gods !?

**3 reviews for chapter 2 this is my first story on this so i would really like to know what you think about it also this is set after the mark of athena even though i don't know what is going to happen because rick riordan can't write faster...yeah so anyways 3 reviews for chapter 2**


End file.
